


Photo-Exhibition

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [32]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: A photo exhibition brings back a lot of memories





	Photo-Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: photo

What was he actually doing here? Zeke looked around in the gallery without much interest until he found what he was looking for. The small room with pictures of local artists. It wasn't difficult to figure out what photos Casey had made.

Already back in highschool, his pictures had been unique. In the meantime he was grown up, a famous photographer, working for big magazines, jetting around the world from one fantastic place to the other. His pictures more perfect. But still the pics of a geek. 

A smile sneaked on Zeke's face and for whatever reason he felt relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks (Dreamwidth)


End file.
